


Truth or Dare, Winchester?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare, a game that could go downhill quicker than the speed of light. It can also turn out quite nice, if boundaries are respected. </p><p>This game will change relationships, but will it be for the better or for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare, Winchester?

The flames from the bonfire reached for the starry sky, the wood crackling as it fueled the fire. An empty bag of marshmallows blew across the wide expance of Cas's yard, moved by the breeze. Six people sat on logs surrounding the fire. There was Dean, who had devoured an entire bag of marshmallows by himself, and Sam, who merely observed the game of Truth or Dare that was being held. Gabriel and Cas actively participated, although Gabe was dealing with a terrible sugar crash and was about to pass out. Meg and Charlie occasionally put their private conversarion on hold to be a part of the game. 

"Truth or dare, Winchester?" Gabe asked.

Dean responded with "Dare," at the same time Sam said "Truth." Gabriel grinned. This was going to be fun. 

"Okay, Dean, you have to kiss Cas... And, Sam, do you currently like someone?" Both boys blushed a little. Dean smirked, pulling Castiel to him and kissing him gently as Sam responded with a, "Yes, I do."

"Who is it?" Gabe said, suddenly looking very awake. 

"I'm not telling!" Dean and Cas were still kissing. The second youngest Novak had his arms draped around Dean's neck, and Dean's hands rested on Cas's waist, slowly moving to pull him onto his lap. Cas hummed softly, pressing closer to Dean after he was situated, and deepened the kiss.

"Get a room!" Sam said to them, making Dean chuckle and pull away from Cas. 

"So, Sammy, who's the lucky girl...Or guy.. or person? You know what I mean."

"No," Sam said, getting up to leave. Before he went inside, he looked straight at Dean until he returned his gaze.

"Gabriel," He mouthed. 

Dean nodded. "I knew it," He replied silently.


End file.
